1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data transmission system for transmitting input image data to a designated address, and more specifically to a data transmission system for transmitting multiple pages of image data in one or more image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional data transmission systems, when transmitting an input image, such as an image obtained by reading an original using a scanner, an image received from the outside, or the like, to a designated address, it is possible to convert the image into a designated image file format using a preset image conversion function, and transmit an image after conversion. For example, when transmitting images of a plurality of pages obtained by reading an original including a plurality of pages using a scanner, an image of each page is transmitted after being converted into an image file of an appropriate file format designated by a user. At that time, if the designated file format can have a plurality of pages within one file, all pages of the original are transmitted as one file. File formats capable of having a plurality of pages in one file include, for example, the TIFF (Tag Image File Format), the PDF (Portable Document Format), and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 9-163064 (1997) describes an approach of outputting images of a plurality of pages obtained by reading an original by converting the images into one TIFF file.
If a selected file format can have a plurality of pages in one file as described above, since images of all read pages are transmitted as one file at a single transmission operation, no problem arises if this satisfies the user's intention. However, for example, such a transmission operation cannot deal with a case in which it is intended to transmit images on respective pages to the same address as separate files at a single processing. Accordingly, when transmitting images on respective pages to the same address as individual files, the user must form a plurality of files by dividing an original with a desired unit, and repeat the operation of transmitting each of the files to the same address, resulting in a troublesome operation.